


Racional

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An no puede evitar que todo con Momoshiro sea diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racional

Para cualquier persona que no se llamase Kaidou Kaoru, llevarse con Momoshiro era algo bastante simple y era aun más fácil encontrar en él un amigo incondicional en quien siempre se podía confiar. An sabía eso.

Asimismo ella sabía que, al igual que Kamio, Momoshiro era una persona divertida y que siempre conseguía animar a los demás con las cosas más simples, desde una hamburguesa hasta una simple frase.

Con el paso del tiempo ella también había descubierto que, como su hermano, él podía dar los mejores consejos del mundo; aunque a veces él lo hacía sin siquiera proponérselo, mientras que su hermano siempre pensaba dos veces antes de decir algo. Internamente, An sospechaba que Momoshiro trataba de parecer indiferente y decir todo como si realmente no intentase dar un consejo, pero no había podido confirmarlo.

Todas esas cosas habían hecho que An se convenciera a sí misma de que Momoshiro era el amigo perfecto pero, a pesar de todas las similitudes que podía encontrar entre él y sus mejores amigos (e incluso su hermano), no podía evitar que todo fuera diferente con él.

Ella no estaba segura de la razón de esto y por más que intentaba ser lógica y repetirse que Momoshiro era _sólo_ un muy buen amigo, su corazón parecía ignorarla, latiendo más rápido de lo normal siempre que se iban a encontrar, e incluso habían veces en las que terminaba corriendo solamente para llegar antes que él y no hacerlo esperar. No tenía sentido.

A pesar de todo, An insistía en comportarse normalmente. Al fin de cuentas tenía suficiente tiempo para comprender lo que (le) estaba pasando e incluso Momoshiro podría ayudarla a entenderlo todo, tal como la ayudaba en otras cosas.


End file.
